After They Lived Happy Ever After
by propertyofmari
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been the perfect couple to everbody at East High but what happens when someone tries to harm Gabriella, what will Troy do?
1. Chapter 1

_**After They Lived Happily Ever After**_

_By: Mekamekameka_

**Authors note- **Okay everyone. I want to start by thanking you all ofr reading my story. Its actually my second one but I my computer died and I lost all of my work for my **Life With Derek** story. If I ever get inspiration I will continue writing it. For now, I'm just going to try to keep up with my crazy volleyball schedule. I mean who even thought to have practice at 6 in the morning, I mean come on people. I NEED SLEEP! Okay, I am back, sorry sleepless ramble. Anyway. Let's get on with the story. **PUH-LEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** Thanks

Disclaimer...sorry i dont own High School Musical, tear

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

"Come on already Troy. We been through this how many times again? I am not coming to watch the Redhawks practice with you! Its boring watching you guys practice. I mean I love watching you play and all but I've been to every practice, everyday day this month. I think that's enough." Gabriella yelled.

She was yelling at Troy across the kitchen at Lava Springs Country Club. Both teens had gotten summer jobs there along with their wildcat friends. Troy was working in the kitchen with Chad, Jason, Zeke, Martha, while Gabriella was working as a lifeguard out in the pool. They weren't the best jobs but they were so much more bearable with friends everywhere. The fact the Ryan and Sharpay were now in their group didn't hurt them at all, that's for sure.

"Come on Gab! You may not extremely enjoy it but it would give you time to finish reading that book you are obsessed with and Taylor might even be coming! You know we might even be able to hang out after practice but I have got to get going. It's a bit of a drive to the Pit" Troy said as he referred to the Redhawks' gym. He didn't get why Gabriella was putting up such a big fight about this. Even she pointed out that she came to every practice s o why should this one be any different.

"You wanted to know why I hate going!" Gabriella yelled at Troy, "because every single time I go the watch you, there is this scary concession stand worker who hits on me and he's old but he's big enough to hurt me and won't get the hint. I'm with you, not here to visit with him. But through all of this, you and Chad and everyone else is too busy shooting to notice. It's not even that bad when Taylor comes but I'm so uncomfortable and can't stand it anymore. Okay? Is that enough reason for you?"

Gabriella stormed out of the room after taking a deep breath and attempting to calmly tell her boyfriend that she was going to find Taylor and meet him at the car.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Troy went directly to go find his best friend, Chad Danforth, and tell him what his girlfriend just told him. When he thought about it, it made some sense. That explained why Gabriella never wanted to go buy him a waterbottle unless Kelsey or Taylor or even Sharpay went with her.

"_Now the question was, what is this guys problem and why is Gabriella so freaked about his. She probably gets hit on everywhere she goes since she is so amazing" Troy reasoned with himself._

"Hey Chad! Come here for a second", Troy shouted out to Chad from across the kitchen. He really needed some help with what to do to this guy.

**A/N-**

**Sorry guys I sorta ran out of time to write more but I felt for not posting anything for so long but I will update as often as I can…**

**If you all want to read this at al or if it sounds interesting at all, let me know..if I get no feedback then I might not continue with it because im not quite sure how much I like it. **


	2. Chapter 2Minor confessions

_**After They Lived Happily Ever After**_

_By: Mekamekameka_

**A/N- So yeah. I tend to lose interest in my stories super easily so it will probably take me a while to get with the whole constant update thing but I can promise I can try!**

**Disclaimer- nope, i dont own, and sadly i probably never will own HSM... **

**----------------------------Chapter 2-Minor Confessions--------------------------------------**

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

"No freaking way dude. Are you seriously trying to tell me about that guy? The guy at the concession stand with the blonde hair and like shorter than us but taller than our girls, right" Chad asked his best friend Tory Bolton who merely shrugged in response.

"I don't know. I have no clue what he looks like. All I know is that he is freaking Gabriella out and we have to make it stop. Ok?" Troy replied.

"Don't you even want to know why I asked you about that? I remember that guy. He tried to date Elise back in her junior year. Don't you remember how she stopped dating at all and why she made sure to go to NYU instead of staying instate. It was because of him!" Chad told Troy. Elise was Chad's oldest sister and was about four years older than them. She also went to east high but was more like Taylor than Chad when it came to school. Since she was more shy and reserved, it was a big deal for her to. Actually, if Troy remembered right, she only dated three guys during high school. Those were Gabe, Brandon, and SHANE. Troy shook his head as he realized who exactly they were dealing with.

"Oh crap, Shane right. This sucks so much. I remember him; he was that guy who totally screwed Elise over right?"

"Yup" Chad replied dimly. "That's the guy"

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Gabriella fiddled with the radio dial in Troy's car as her and Taylor waited for the guys to come out of the kitchen. Knowing them, they would probably be fully loaded with snacks and sodas, everything that you SHOULDN'T be eating before working out.

"Hey Tay?" Gabriella asked her best friend Taylor.

"Yeah? Whats up Gab?" Taylor replied.

"I have to tell you something…" Gabriella confessed to Taylor. She proceeded to tell her everything she told Troy but with a few more random details thrown in.

"Gab!" Taylor exclaimed as she leaned forward to hug Gabriella.

"How come you didn't tell me sooner?" Taylor asked. If she would have known, they could have done something.

"It wasn't that big of a deal until recently. I really wasn't that freaked by it but recently it just started to creep me out. I can't really explain it. It seems like I know him from somewhere…" Gabriella stated.

"Yeah, from a bad dream maybe!" Taylor snapped out. "That creep always stares at me weird too while I get a soda or something. Why do you think I just bought a good amount of jackets? I wouldn't so that, especially in summer, if I didn't have a good reason."

"Yeah, I kind of left it up to Troy what to do and I'm sure that by now he has told Chad and you know how good Chad is at keeping secrets." Both girls smiled when it came to that. Everyone and their dog know that Chad was the biggest gossip.

"I know what you mean, that boy just can't keep his mouth shut. I'm sure they've worked some sort of plan out by now." Taylor told Gabriella.

"Yeah, maybe…" Gabriella sighed as she looked out the window. "Here they are, finally"

Taylor looked out the window and saw the guys coming out to the car. Ryan was with them too but looked as though he would rather be going to prison than having to sit in Troy's car for more than a few seconds.

"Hey girls, we have to drop Ryan off at…"Troy started to say before trailing off as the three guys got into the car.

"Baja Tacos. I told you that I had to meet Sharpay there for some reason. She wouldn't exactly tell me why though." Ryan said to the group, though he added more details for the girls whom he knew would want to know why he would ever go to Baja Tacos. Tacos just were not Ryan's favorite food if you get the idea.

"Sure" Gabriella and Taylor said at the same time.

"Alright, Chad put the window down would you? Troy asked as he started the car to drive back into Albuquerque.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

**A/N- So there it is. Adding a bit more drama into there. If you guys want to… leave a review!!!! Reviewslove (and updates!)**


End file.
